Conventionally, in various technical fields such as the field of electronic devices, application of a composition containing a polymer to a member has been conducted.
For example, a technique is known in which a semiconductor composition that includes a polymer containing two or more cationic functional groups and having a weight average molecular weight of from 2,000 to 100,000 is applied to an interlayer insulating layer of a semiconductor device (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Further, a technique is known, for example, in which a semiconductor sealing composition including a resin containing a cationic functional group and having a weight average molecular weight of from 2,000 to 600,000 is applied to at least a part of a surface of a semiconductor substrate to form a semiconductor sealing layer, and the face of the semiconductor substrate on which the semiconductor sealing layer has been formed is cleaned with a rinsing liquid having a pH at 25° C. of 6 or less (See Patent Document 2, for example).
Still further, a technique is disclosed for example, in which a semiconductor sealing composition including a polymer containing a cationic functional group and having a weight average molecular weight of from 2,000 to 1,000,000 is applied at least to a bottom face and a side face of a concave portion of a semiconductor substrate to form a semiconductor sealing layer at least on the bottom face and the side face of the concave portion of the semiconductor substrate, and then the face of the semiconductor substrate on the side on which the semiconductor sealing layer has been formed is subjected to a heat treatment under conditions of a temperature of from 200° C. to 425° C., followed by removing at least a part of the semiconductor sealing layer formed on of an exposed face of wiring (see Patent Document 3, for example).